A father's love
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: AU When Sam was thirteen he was being abused by his dad and even to this day he still has nightmares about it but it only occurs in the month of June. His older brother and boyfriend Dean does everything he can to help Sam through it. When their past comes back to haunt them what will they do and will Dean be able to keep his brother safe. Warning Rape, language, character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Four years ago**

**June 7, 1996**

**Sam 13 Dean 17**

The month of June was when it all started. Tonight was the fourth night Dean listened to his little brother cry. It was only an hour ago when his father left the room and Sam has been crying ever since then. He got out of his bed and walked over to Sam. "Sammy?" He said walking to the other side and getting under the covers. He was really close to his younger brother, maybe closer than two brothers should ever be. Dean placed a hand on Sam's cheek. "Hey look at me." He wiped the tears away from Sam's face when he looked up at him.

"Why won't he stop touching me?" Sam quietly cried out.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know Sammy."

"I just want it to stop." Sam said looking away from Dean.

"Listen to me Sammy." Dean said. "I promise you that I'll never let him hurt you again. You say the word and I'll take you as far away from him as I possibly can."

Sam looked up at Dean. "Can you stay here with me?"

Dean smiled "Of course I will." He laid on his back and pulled Sam onto his chest. "I'll never let him touch you again."

Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's waist and held him as tight as he could until he fell asleep.

**June 12, 1996**

Dean was lying in his bed awake when he heard the door creek. Turning around to face the door and his brother's bed he saw his father heading over to where Sam was sleeping. "What are you doing?"

John jumped "Dean I was just seeing if you guys were okay."

Dean sat up on his elbow. "We're fine." He growled out.

"Good." John said before leaving.

Ever since then his relationship with his father had chanced as well as his relationship with his brother Sam. Around the end of the month of June something horrible happened that would chance both of their lives forever but also bring them closer than ever. They both packed up and left after it happened, they never looked back. As they get settled into their new lives Sam started having nightmares but they only happened in the month of June, every year.

**PRESENT**

**June 13, 2000**

**Sam 17 Dean 21**

Dean rolled onto his side and reached out for his brother but was met with cold sheets. Sitting up he looked around the room, it was empty. It was the fifth night Dean had woken up to find his brother not there. Getting out of the bed he made his way to the living room. He sighed when he was his brother lying on the couch watching TV. He walked over to him. "Hey."

Sam looked up at Dean and smiled. "Sorry."

Dean walked around the couch. He lifted Sam's legs up and sat down. "Nightmares?" He said placing Sam's legs on his lap.

Sam nodded "I'm seventeen and I still don't get why this happens to me."

"Sammy it's completely normal." Dean said

"No it's not." Sam said sitting up. "I go through the same thing every year and I'm tired of it."

"Come here." Dean said.

Sam smiled "Dean I'm not 13 anymore."

"Yeah but lying with me always helped you before." Dean said.

Sam stood up and when Dean laid on the couch he sat with his back to Dean's chest between his legs.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I hate June." Sam said.

Dean kissed Sam on the neck. "I know you do but we only have fifteen more days and this will all be over."

Sam looked up at Dean. "That's fifteen day's too long."

"Come on I know you're still haunted from when you were 13 and I'm sorry." Dean said.

"It wasn't your fault Dean." Sam said.

"I was awake for most of the days when he came into the room." Dean said "I laid there and didn't do anything."

"Dean you were probably just scared." Sam said.

"I was seventeen!" Dean yelled. "

"So." Sam said up. "I don't blame you for anything that happened. You saved my life and got me away from dad."

"Yeah, after he raped you." Dean whispered. He got up and moved away from Sam. "I let this happen to you."

"Dean shut up." Sam said. "What happened four years ago wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything to me, he did."

"And I let him." Dean leant back against the door and looked down. "I was suppose to protect you and I didn't."

Sam walked up to Dean and grabbed his hands. "Dean look at me." Dean looked up at Sam. "You made everything better for me. You protected me and you loved me. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"You're not the only one who has nightmares about that night." Dean said. "I had one where I wasn't there when he raped you. I never got you out of that house and we never had this life together. I love you so mush Sammy."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "I know and I love you too."

Dean buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck and held him tight. "I hate June too."

**OOO**

As the days passed Sam's nightmares only got worse. At times it got so bad that he would stay up the entire night. No matter what Dean did he couldn't help his brother who kept having nightmare about his dad.

**June 20, 2000**

Dean was lying in the master bed. His brother Sam was wrapped around his waist. "Sammy you have to try and get some sleep."

Sam sighed "I keep seeing him Dean. No matter how hard I try not too he won't go away."

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "I still don't get why this only happens every year in the month of June."

"Me either." Sam said. "But I know come the end of the month I'm not going to be able to sleep at all."

"I'll be here." Dean said "Always."

**OOO**

**June 30 2000**

It was six in the afternoon and Sam was exhausted. The night before he couldn't sleep at all because of the nightmares. He stayed home from school because Dean made him. He wanted Dean to stay with him but there were too many people out and he had to go in. he hated this day more than ever. Four years ago today he was raped by his father and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

**Four years ago**

**June 30 1996**

Sam was alone in the room he shared with Dean. His knees pulled to his chest and a phone in his hands. Dean left about an hour ago and it was the first time he was completely alone with his dad and he was scared. Outside the door he could hear footsteps heading his way and he got under the covers and called Dean who didn't answer. He closed his eyes when he heard the bedroom door open and soon felt the bed dip on the other side. Not long later a hand reached out and touched him.

Dean was on his way to a friend's house when he realized that he left his phone home. He was about to ignore it and keep driving but something made him stop. He felt that something was wrong in the pit of his stomach and he turned around and drove back home. When he got inside he could hear Sam yelling and screaming. He ran upstairs and into the bedroom. The sight he would see would soon be stuck in his mind forever. He grabbed the lamp of the nightstand next to him and hit John in the head with it. Not bothering to see if he was okay he reached out for Sam. "It's okay Sammy I got you." Sam held onto Dean as tight as he could. "Come on let's get out of here." After packing their clothes they left.

After eight hours of nonstop driving Dean finally pulled over at a hotel. When they got inside they showered together. Dean was lying in the bed and Sam was asleep between his legs. Dean's arms wrapped protectively around his waist. He couldn't believe what happened. He made a promise to his brother and he's let him down again. Ever since that night Dean was hell bent on making sure to do whatever it takes to keep his brother safe.

**End**

Sam was so deep in thought he didn't notice Dean come in until a hand was placed on his shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Dean smiled "I convinced my boss to let me go early." He sat next to Sam. "What were you thinking about?"

Sam sighed "What happened four years ago."

"I know this is a tough day for you." Dean said "I just want to be here for you."

Sam sat back on the couch. "I'm so tired."

"I know." Dean said.

**OOO**

**That night**

Every inch of Sam's body was shaking. Dean was there and he tried to keep Sam calm but nothing was working. Sam was asleep but Dean could tell that he was scared. It got so bad that Dean stared to get scared and he woke Sam up.

Sam sat up and wiped his face which was covered in sweat. Looking at the clock he saw that it was almost eleven. "What happened?"

Dean said up. "You were shaking and sweating so badly I got scared so I woke you up."

"It's hot in here." Sam said removing the covers.

Dean started rubbing Sam's back. "He's not here Sammy and he can't hurt you anymore."

Sam shook his head. "I'm just so glad that this is almost over. He looked over at Dean. "Do you think you can take tomorrow off?"

"Anything for you." Dean said. He laid back down and pulled Sam with him. "I just want you to be okay."

"I will." Sam said. "Thanks to you."

As weird as it sounds Sam stopped shaking. It was 12:05 and Dean was glad. Things never got this bad for Sam around this time and he was so glad that it was over and for the first time in a months they both felt as ease as they slept.

**10:48 the next day**

Sam woke up feeling a lot better. Seeing how much he put Dean through he decided to let him sleep. He went to the living room and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He was about to fix something to eat when there was a knock at the door so he went to answer it. Without looking through the peephole he opened the door and froze. Standing in front of him was his father. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. Those painful memories started to creep back into his mind.

**TBC….**

**A/N Hey first off I'm going to be posting new chapters to my other stories very soon but I still hope you love my new one and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam could hear his father still talking behind the door but he couldn't understand what he was saying. Leaving the front door he went back upstairs where Dean was still asleep. "Dean get up." Sam said shaking him. Dean groaned and turned away from Sam's voice. "Come on Dean dad is outside."

Dean jumped up. "What?"

"Dad is here." Sam said.

Dean got up and walked over to the window. He saw his dad's car in front of their house. "How the hell did he find us?" He walked over to the door. "Stay here I'll be right back."

"But Dean-" Sam started to say.

"Stay here!" Dean yelled getting dressed. Once he was done he left the room. Going downstairs he opened the front door and walked out. "What the hell are you doing here?"

John sighed "It's good to see you too Dean."

"Get away from my house or I will call the police." Dean said.

"Come on Dean." John said "I'm trying to make things right between us. The least you could do is hear me out."

"After what you did to Sammy you expect me to trust you or let you anywhere near him." Dean yelled. "You have no idea what that did to him. Hell, he still has nightmares about it. He's seventeen years old and still afraid to be alone because he thinks you're going to come back. We don't need nor do we want anything from you so stay away from us." Going back inside, he locked the door and went to the bedroom. "Sammy?" He said walking into the bedroom.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam said looking out the window.

Dean sighed and walked over to him. "We're not going to let him ruin our lives anymore." They stood by the window until John drove off.

"I think I'm going to stay home today." Dean said. "Since you're already late for school you can just stay home too."

"So we're going to just hide out in here forever." Sam said. "Besides I have a test in my last period class and I can't miss it. Any other time I could but this one counts as a grade so you go to work and I'll go to school."

"Alright." Dean said.

**OOO**

**Later that day in the school lunch room**

"Wow, so what are you going to do now?" Casey asked. He was Sam's best friends. "Why don't you get a restraining order on him?"

"Like that will make him leave us alone." Sam said playing with his food. "My dad isn't the one to just sit back and do nothing. He's coming back to finish what he started for years ago. I'm so glad I'm graduating this year. Maybe my brother and I will finally be able to live a life where we're not afraid anymore."

Casey nodded "Well if you ever need anything I'll be here for you."

Sam smiled "Thanks Casey."

**OOO**

**Police station**

"Are you saying that there is nothing you can do?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry Dean." Misha said. He and Dean we also close friends. "Why don't you just get a restraining order on him?"

Dean shook his head. "That won't do anything. I need to protect Sammy and in order to do that I need your help Misha."

"Are you serious Dean?" Misha said "You're not going to kill him."

"Don't be stupid." Dean said sitting back in the chair. "I never said that I was going to kill him but I'll do anything for Sam."

"Yeah I get that I mean he's your little brother." Misha said. "But we can find another way that doesn't involve anyone getting hurt."

Dean sighed because as much as he wanted to tell Misha about him and Sam he feared that it would ruin their friendship.

**OOO**

After school Sam was sitting at a bus stop waiting for Dean. He was so distracted by texting on his phone that he didn't hear a car stop in front of him until he saw feet. Looking up he saw his dad. "Dad?"

John was leaning against his car. "It's been so long Sammy, you grew up good."

"Get away from me." Sam said. Even though he didn't let it show he was still very much afraid of his father.

"Did you really think you could run away from me?" John asked. "I've been following you and Dan ever since you left four years ago. Watching you as you got older. I know what you two are doing Sam."

Sam froze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me!" John yelled making Sam jump. "I've seen the two of you together and it makes me sick. For Christ sake Sam he's your brother and you're sleeping with him!"

"Is everything okay here?" Casey asked walking over to where they were.

John looked over at him then back at Sam. "Everything is fine, we were just talking."

"I think you're finish here so why don't you just leave." Casey said stopping in front of Sam.

John glared at him before getting back into his car and driving off.

Casey turned to Sam and sat next to him. "Are you alright?"

Sam looked over at Casey and nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Casey looked around then back at Sam. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"You don't mind?" Sam asked and Casey shook his head.

About an hour later Dean pulled up in front of them. "What's going on?" He asked getting out of the car.

"Nothing." Sam said quickly getting into the passenger's side.

Dean watched Sam then looked at Casey who shook his head before walking off. He got back into the car and looked over at Sam. "What's wrong Sam?"

Sam looked over at Dean. "What do you think dad will do if he ever found out about us?"

"Why do you ask that?" Dean asked and when Sam didn't answer he knew something was wrong. "That's why Casey was sitting with you, because he showed up?" Sam nodded and Dean sighed. "I'm going to kill him."

Sam sighed "Dean."

"No!" Dean yelled. "I told him to stay away from you."

"I'm fine." Sam said.

"Yeah now." Said Dean "But what if Casey wasn't there? What if he would have-"

"Okay I get it." Sam said looking away from Dean. "Can we just go home."

"I'm sorry." Dean said reaching out for Sam's hand. "Hey look at me." Sam looked at Dean and he pulled him into a kiss. "I'll never let him hurt you again, I promise Sammy. I love you so much."

Sam smiled "I know and I love you too."

**OOO**

When Dean pulled up into their driveway the front door was open. He looked over at Sam who was looking just as worried as he was. "Stay here." He said getting out of the car and going into the house.

Sam waited about five minutes after Dean left then he went inside. The first thing he noticed we're photos of he and Dean ripped to pieces on the floor. He found one that was still in the frame but the glass was broken. He knelt down and picked it up. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Dean walking his way holding the head of a teddy bear that he gave Dean.

"Everything is ruined." Dean said. "Our pictures, bedroom and basically everything we ever gave to each other, it's all gone." Sam got up and hugged Dean who hugged him back, the shattered photo still in his hand.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe he actually broke into our house." Dean said pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Why would your dad break into your house?" Misha asked. "You said it yourself that you haven't seen him in four years."

"Yeah and he's been fucking following us even since we left that night!" Dean yelled.

"Dean calm down." Misha said.

"How the hell am I suppose to calm down!" Dean yelled. "First he shows up here then at Sammy's school and now this. I'm not going to just sit here and let that sick pervert ruin our lives."

"Okay do you have any idea why he would do this?" Misha asked. "I know what happened for years ago but is there any reason why he would want to hurt either of you."

Dean sighed "Yeah I have an idea but you should know the reason I didn't tell you this was because I was afraid of what might happen to Sam."

"Know what?" Dean asked.

"That Sam is more than just my brother." Dean cleared his throat. "We've been in a relationship for four years now."

"You and Sam are lovers?" Misha asked.

Dean nodded "Yeah and I wanted to tell you sooner but I just didn't know how but now that he knows I'm afraid of what he'll do."

Misha sighed "I um I have to go." Before Dean could say anything Misha left.

Dean stood there a minute before going upstairs. Sam was cleaning up their trashed bedroom. "How's it going?"

Sam sighed. "It's getting there, how did it go with Misha?"

Dean sat on the bed. "Well I went crazy on Misha about dad and told him about you and me. He just stood there then left."

"He'll come around." Sam said.

"And how do you know that?" Dean said "Does Casey know about us?"

"Yes he does." Sam said. "He was shocked at first and even avoided me for a while but he came around and he's still my best friend."

"So he's okay with you banging your older brother?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled "Yeah he is and I promise that Misha will too."

Dean sighed "I hope you're right."

"I know I am." Seam walked over to Dean and kissed him. "Now get up and help me."

"You know what I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself." Dean said getting up.

"Why" Sam asked.

"Because, I'm not always going to be with you. Just in case he shows up again because I don't want you to get hurt." Dean said.

"I'm not afraid of him Dean." Sam said. "I wish you would stop treating me like a baby."

"I'm not." Dean said. "I just want you to be safe and this will help."

Sam sighed "Fine you can teach me self-defense."

**The next day**

Sam hand his head down on his desk in his classroom groaning. "My entire body is throbbing so badly right now. Dean and I were up all night."

"Dude I don't want to know about your sex life." Casey said.

"We didn't have sex." Sam said sitting up. "He was teaching me self-defense."

"For your dad?" Casey asked.

Sam nodded "Yeah so I'll be able to defend myself when I'm alone. Ever since he came back Dean's been more alert and overprotective. He even stayed home from work today incase John came back. I really think if he tries something Dean will kill him."

"I still can't believe he broke into your house." Casey said.

Sam sighed "I just want all this to be over. Everything was so great before now he's back to ruin everything me and Dean built together."

Casey stared at Sam who was playing with his pencils. "Are you going to be okay?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm putting on a brave face for Dean but deep down I'm still terrified of him. I have nightmare about him and I just wish he would go away."

**OOO**

Dean was flipping through the TV channels when there was a knock at his door. Thinking it was John he picked up a bat and headed to the door. Opening it he stopped mid-swing when he saw Misha. "Damn it Misha." He said walking off.

Misha came into the house and shut the door. "Who did you think I was?"

Dean threw that bat on the couch. "I thought you were him."

"And what were you going to do?" Misha asked.

"I was going to kill him!" Dean yelled. "I still think of yesterday and when he showed up at Sam's school. What is Casey was there, who knows what would have happened to him."

"And what about Sam huh." Misha said. "You kill him and you're going away for murder, leaving Sam all alone. Your life isn't the only one you'll ruin."

Dean sighed "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"Just take care of Sam." Misha said. "I talked to your dad and he swears up and down that he had nothing to do with the break in. he said he did show up at Sam's school but only to make things right."

"That's bull" Dean yelled. "Misha he's lying."

"Calm down." Misha said. "You don't have to worry about him. If he tries anything else we'll know so just focus on Sam because he needs you now more than ever."

Dean nodded. "Misha are we still cool. I feel like you're never going to be cool with this."

"Love is love no matter who is with." Misha smiled "We're still cool."

**OOO**

That night Dean had to go into work so Sam was alone at the house. It was around ten at night and he was sitting in front of the TV. He had the volume up loud because he kept hearing noises but when he saw lights outside he jumped up and went to the window. It wasn't Dean, it was his father. He sat in front of the house for about three minutes before driving off. Sam went up to the bedroom, sat on the bed and waited for Dean to get home. His cell phone clutched in his hands.

When Dean got home it was around midnight and he was exhausted. The house was dark and quiet and he thought Sam was sleep but when he got to the bedroom he saw Sam sitting against the headboard, knees pulled to his chest and his face was buried in his arms. He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Sam what's going on?"

Sam turned his head toward Dean. "Dad was outside."

"What?" Dean wrapped his arms around Sam.

"He was just sitting there staring at me before driving off." Sam said. "I was so scared Dean."

"It's okay Sammy I'm here." Dean said. He had finally had enough. Tomorrow he was going to end it. They couldn't run or hide forever so he had to face it. For years he's been keeping Sam safe and this time it would be no different.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after dropping Sam off at school Dean was sitting in his car in front of John's motel room. He was still seeing red from what happened last night. Getting out of his car he headed to the front office and after asking around he to John's room. Standing outside his door he began pounding on the door.

"What?" John yelled and when he saw Dean he smiled. "Dean, what can I do for you?"

"I told you to stay the hell away from Sam!" Dean yelled

"No need to holler." John said. "Besides I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah." Dean said. "What do you want from us?"

"I don't want anything from you and I thought I made that clear." John said leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

John smiled "It's always been about Sammy. "Ever since he was a little kid he was like a little angle." He sighed. "And to answer your question, I want Sammy in every possible way. One way or another I'm going to get what I want."

Dean was pissed. "You son of a bitch." He hit John in the face and he stumbled back. "If you ever say his name again I will fucking kill you."

john rubbed his face and chuckled. "Why don't you give it a try." He said charging full speed at Dean.

**OO**

Misha was on his way to Dean's place but something made him stop. Instead he went to the hotel where John was staying. Pulling into the parking lot he saw Dean's car. He got out and made his way to John's apartment. The door was open and he saw Dean sitting on the bed staring at a motionless John who was lying on the floor. "Dean tell me you didn't kill him." He said going over to John.

"Relax." Dean said using his shirt to wipe the blood from his face. "I just knocked the hell out of him."

Misha sighed "What the hell were you thinking Dean?"

Dean just stared at John. "The bastard showed up at my house last night. I was at work and Sam was home alone."

Misha knelt down beside John. "Get out of here Dean and next time why don't you trust me and let me handle it."

Dean stood up and left the hotel room.

**OO**

**That afternon**

Dean was lying on the couch asleep. Misha came over after everything happened and told him that John wasn't pressing charges. He jumped up when he heard the door opened and shut. Looking back he saw Sam and groaned. "Sam." He looked at his watch. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep. How did you get home?"

"Casey." Sam said dropping his bag on the floor. "What happened to your face?"

"What else?" Dean said sitting back on the couch.

Sam went to the kitchen and got a bag of pees out of the freezer. "What happened?" He sat next to Dean and placed the bag on his face.

"I went to see him." Dean said. "I never knew how sick he really was until I heard the things he said."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

Dean groaned. "Don't make me say it again."

"What were you thinking going there Dean?" Sam asked.

"The only thing I was thinking about was you home alone." Dean said "I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."

"Yeah and I get that you were upset but what if something worse were to happen to you." Sam said. "Like you killing him and going to jail, leaving me alone."

Dean sighed "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about any of that. I wasn't thinking at all."

"So he's not going to press charges?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "No but something keeps telling me that he's up to something. Him not pressing charges is probably another plot and I don't trust him."

"Maybe you should trust Misha and let him handle things." Sam said. "I don't want you to get into trouble for something as serious as this. Just promise me that you won't do anything like this again."

Dean looked over at Sam. "I promise, I love you."

Sam smiled "I love you too. Did Misha say anything else?"

"He said that John wanted to meet up with me tomorrow so Misha and I are going to go over there and try to settle this." Dean said "Why don't you call Casey and he can stay with you until I get back because I don't want you home alone."

"What do you think he wants?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged "Can we just not talk about it anymore?"

Sam ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. "Just be careful okay?"

Dean smiled "I will."

**OO**

The next day Dean stayed with Sam until Casey showed up. "I want you to call me if anything happens okay."

"Don't worry Dean I'll look after him." Casey said.

"Listen, there is a gun on the top shelf in my closet." Dean said "If anything happens I want you to use it."

"I got you." Casey said. When he left he went back into the livingroom where Sam was.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

Casey nodded "Yeah he just wanted me to call him if anything happened."

"I hate this so much." Sam said. "You being here is making me feel like I have a babysitter."

"We're just trying to keep you safe." Casey said. "Until that man is in jail I'm not going to stop. I have to go to the bathroom." He said going upstairs but instead he went to Dean's room and got the gun.

**OO**

"He's not here." Dean said. They were standing outside John's hotel room. "Why would he tell us to meet him here if he's not here?"

"I don't know." Misha said. "Wait, we have to go and call your brother."

"What is it?" Dean said following him to the car and getting in.

"just call him." Misha said.

**OO**

Casey was sitting on the couch watching TV and Sam was on the kitchen. The phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, what's going on? Casey asked.

"John's not here." Dean said.

"What?" Casey said getting up.

"We're coming back." Said Dean. "Just keep Sam in sight alright."

Casey hung up the phone and grabbed the gun. "Sam get in here!"

"What?" Sam said coming into the living room but when he saw the gun he stopped."What are you doing with that?"

Casey was about to answer but the sound of a window breaking made him stop. "Get over here." He whispered.

Sam walked over to Casey. "What is it?"

"Dean went to see your dad but he wasn't there." Casey said. "I guess he thinks he might be coming here so he told me not to let you out of my sight."

Sam looked around. "Let's just get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." John said walking into the living room. "Hey Sammy."

"Don't come any closer or I swear to god I will shoot you." Casey said.

John smiled. "I can tall just by looking at you that you're not going to shoot me. So why don't you put down the gun because I won't hesitate to shoot you." He said pointing his gun at Casey.

"Sam get out of here." Casey said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam said. "This is between me and him and I'm not going to let him hurt you."

"Listen to him." John said.

"Shut up!" Casey yelled. "We'll just sit here until they get back."

John laughed "You know you're cute you know that but this isn't about you."

Sam knew what John was about to do and before he knew it he pushed Casey to the ground just as John's gun went off.

"Oh god Sam." Casey said. When John started walking his way he picked up the gun and started shooting. He didn't stop, even when he heard John cry out in pain.

**OO**

When Dean and Misha got to the house it was swarming with cops. Dean jumped out of the car and headed right to Casey who was sitting in the back of an ambulance. "Casey what happened?"

"Sam was shot." Casey said. "They took him to the hospital but I couldn't go."

Dean has never been so scared in his life. He, Casey and Misha headed to the hospital and all Dean could think about was Sam.

******A/N Sorry for the delay but I'll try to post faster, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

John stumbled into his hotel room and grabbed one of his bags. Heading into the bathroom he discarded his shirt and threw it on the floor. Digging through his bag he pulled out alcohol and some bandages. After patching himself up as best he could he packed up the rest of his stuff and left the room.

Dean was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room. It's been almost an hour since they heard anything about Sam. "What the hell is taking them so long?"

"Maybe you should sit down Dean." Casey said looking up at him.

"I can't even think straight." Dean said.

Casey looked down. "I'm sorry, it's my fault that he's in here."

Dean sighed " None of this is your fault Casey."

Casey looked up at Dean. "He was aiming at me but Sam pushed me out of the way. I should be in there not him."

"Listen to me Casey." Dean said sitting down next to him. "Sam might be young but if he loves someone he'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Even if that means sacrificing his own life. I love Sammy but I really hate that about him."

Casey smiled "He's like that in school. You know before we met I was being harassed at school. It was nothing serious but Sam was always there for me. Now the one chance I get to be there for him, he ends up in the hospital. Some best friend I am huh." He chuckled and wiped his face. "I'm so sorry Dean."

"Casey stop" Dean said. "He's the one who put Sam in the hospital not you. If it wasn't for you Sam wouldn't be here right now. You saved his life Casey. Sam is strong and he's going to pull through. When he does he's going to need us, epically his best friend. Hope full that bastard is dead so we can move on."

Casey smiled. "With the way I was shooting that gun I'd say that it's possible."

Dean smiled but when he saw Misha he frowned and stood up. "What's going on?"

Misha sighed "He's gone."

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?" Dean yelled.

"He wasn't at the hotel." Misha said. "Don't worry we have everyone out looking for him."

Dean scoffed. "It's a little to late to tell me not to worry. Sam's in there right now fighting for his life. I knew I should have killed that son of a bitch when I had the chance. This is your way of handling things. You told me to trust you, that you would take care of it. Now Sam's shot and that sick fucker is still out there!"

"Sir?" A nurse said "Will you please lower your voice."

Dean sighed and sat back down. "I should have killed him the first time he laid hands on Sammy."

Misha sighed and sat next to Casey. It wasn't until two in the morning that they heard anything about Sam. The nurse came into the waitingroom whole the three of them were asleep and gave them the news that Sam was going to be okay. After that Misha took Casey home but Dean stayed with Sam.

**…**

Dean sat awake by Sam's bedside, their fingers intertwined. The entire time he was with him he watched his chest rise and fall with every slow breath he took.

Sam's nurse walked in and sighed. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"I'm not leaving him." Dean said not looking away from Sam.

"He won't be alone." She said. "I will be right outside and so will the police officers. Nothing is going to happen to Sam on my watch, I promise."

Dean really didn't want to leave Sam but he really was tired. He stood, kissed Sam on the head and left the hospital. When he opened the door to their home he stepped in a pool of Sam's blood and nearly fainted. After gathering himself he began to clean the floor of all the blood. An hour later he was lying in his bed but he still couldn't close his eyes. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop thinking about his little brother.

**…**

**The afternoon the next day**

Dean was sound asleep when suddenly he jumped up and almost fell out of the bed. Thinking about Sam he quickly got up, got dressed and left. When he got to the hospital he saw that Sam was in the same position he was in yesterday. He pulled up the chair and once again watched him breath in and out. A little while later the door opened but Dean was focused on Sam.

"Did you get some sleep?" Misha asked.

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry for going off on you last night."

"Don't be." Misha said. "Don't be, I told you that I would handle things and I didn't."

"Misha?" Dean said "I don't blame you for anything that happened. You're one of my closest friends and you always will be."

"There's still no sigh of him Dean." Misha said.

Dean nodded "I figured that, even when we were young he could always fall off the face of the earth. You're not going to find him anytime soon."

"We're going to keep him safe." Misha said.

"How is Casey doing?" Dean asked.

"I checked on him before he left for school." Misha said. "He told me that he was going to stop by after to check on Sam."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Dean asked.

"Keep and eye out." Misha said. "I'll make sure someone is always here with Sam."

**…**

**Later that day**

Dean was lying asleep, his head resting on Sam's bed when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He jumped up but sighed when he saw that it was only Casey. "Damn it Casey don't do that."

"Sorry." Casey said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Dean said.

"How are you holding up." Casey asked.

"I'm alright." Dean said. "How about you?"

"A little freaked actually." Casey said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"It might be nothing but he was sitting outside the school today." Casey said.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked.

Casey nodded. "You don't think he's coming after me for shooting him, do you?"

Dean stood up. "Did you tell Misha?"

"No because I didn't want my parents to worry even more than they already do." Casey said.

"I'll take care of it." Dean said.

"What are you going to do?" Misha asked.

Dean shook his head. "I'll think of something but if anything else happens I want you to  
call me."

"Okay." Casey said.

**…**

**Later that night**

Dean was watching TV when he heard his name being called. Looking up he saw Sam staring at him. "Sammy?"

"Are you okay?" Sam muttered out.

"Yeah, now that you're awake." Dean smiled. "I missed your voice."

Sam sighed "What happened with-"

"Don't even say his name Sam." Dean said. "Misha is doing everything to fine him but right now I'm more worried about you."

"I'm tired." Sam mumbled.

"Get some sleep." Dean kissed him on the head. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Sam closed his eyes again. "Love you."

Dean sighed "I love you too Sammy."

**…**

**A/N As always thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two weeks later**

"So how have you been doing?" Casey asked.

"Better." Sam said. "What have you been up too?"

Casey shook his head. "Nothing much."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry it's nothing serious Sam." Casey said.

"Then tell me." Sam said sitting up on the bed.

"Fine." Casey said. "Two weeks ago I was leaving school and I saw your dad. He was just sitting there staring at me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam snapped.

"Because Dean knew that it would upset you." Casey said. "You in no condition to be stressing out about anything Sam."

"Why would he go there if he knew I was in the hospital?" Sam asked himself.

"Because I'm the one who shot him and almost killed him." Casey yelled. "No one knows but Misha and Dean."

"Your folks don't know anything?" Sam asked.

Casey shook his head. "I didn't want them to lock me up in the house."

"Maybe you should tell them." Sam said. "Or just go somewhere else until this is all over."

"Forget it Sam." Casey said. "I'm not just going to up and leave you."

Sam sighed "It's been two weeks since anyone has heard anything about him. He's around here somewhere and it's just a matter of time b before he comes back. I just get the feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"It's cops outside your door 24/7." Casey said. "He's not getting near you."

"You're seriously going to get yourself hurt." Sam said.

"You're the one who took a bullet for me." Casey said. "I still can't believe you did that Sam."

Sam smiled "You're my best friend Casey and that's why I want you to talk to your parents. I don't want you to get hurt so just go somewhere far from here. I've already dragged you far enough into my problems but this is out of our hands. You need to be safe and in order to do that you have to leave me."

"Fine I'll talk to Dean and Misha." Casey said. "But I'm still not going to leave you."

**…...**

"So there is something I need to tell you." Casey said. He was talking with Dean and Misha at the police station."Over the past few weeks he's been showing up more often. Yesterday he drove past my house."

Dean sighed. "Casey we need to get your parents involved in this. Get you in protective custody before he tries something."

Casey nodded "I told Sam but only about him showing up in school."

"So what do we do now?" Dean asked.

"Casey I want you to tell me everything you saw when you saw John." Misha said.

Casey nodded "Okay."

**…...**

**That night**

Casey was sitting in a chair by his window staring into the dark streets when his mother walked in.

"Shouldn't you be sleep." She said.

Casey sighed. "I don't want to leave him alone."

She sat down on his bed. "I know you're worried about him but he's right. You need to go away for a while. Sam has everything he needs and he's going to be okay. Misha and Dean know what their doing and their going to keep Sam safe. In the mean time I need you to be safe so will you please go to your brother until this is over?"

Casey looked over at his non and saw how worried she was. "Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you honey." She walked over to him and kissed him on the head. "Try and get some sleep okay."

Casey sat by the window for a few more hours. He didn't go to sleep until around three in the morning. When he woke up Saturday he just laid there staring at the ceiling. His phone rang and he answered it. "Hey Sam?"

"Did you talk to your parents?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and I'm going to stay with my brother for a while." Casey said. "Until this is all over."

Sam sighed. "Thanks Casey and I'm really going to be okay. Their going to catch John and I'm going to be out of this bed by the time you get back."

"Okay well I'm leaving later today so I'll call you when I get to his house." Casey said getting up from his bed and going over to the window. "Promise me that you will call if anything happens?"

"I promise." Sam said.

"Alright we'll I'll let you go." Casey said. "Bye." He hung up the phone and sat back down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Sam and the whole situation with his father.

**…...**

"Are you going to be okay?" Casey asked his mother.

"We're going to be fine." She said. "Your brother is going to call us when you get there and your father will stop by from time to time to check on you."

"Okay." Casey said walking to the police car. He got in and they drove off.

**…...**

**Three hours later**

"So Casey is out of harms way along with Sam." Dean said. He was once again with Misha at the police station. "What's the latest on John?"

"He was spotted stealing a blue truck about two hours ago and we have people on him now." Misha said. "He's going to make a mistake Dean and when he does we'll be right there to throw his ass in jail."

Dean nodded and jumped when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Casey's parents he answered it. "Hey what's going on?" He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What's wrong?" Misha asked.

"Casey hasn't shown up at his brother's yet." Dean rubbed his face. "No one has heard from him."

Misha heard his name being yelled as a fellow officer ran over to him. "The car that was taking Casey to his brother's was run off the road, he's gone.

**…...**

Casey was tied to a chair with a rag in his mouth. His head was bleeding from the accident and he also sported a few cuts and bruises. He was starting across the room at John who was staring back at him.

"You know at first I wasn't going to do anything to you." John said. "But that was before you shot me. Now you're going to pay for that." He smiled "But first I have to go pick someone up. He rubbed the gun on the side of Casey's face and laughed when he flinched. He could see the fear in his eyes. "It sucks that I have to kill you though because you're so cute." He turned and left the room.

**…...**

Sam was watching TV when his phone rang. He saw Casey's name and smiled. "Hey I was wondering when you were going to call."

"If you say anything I'll kill him." John said.

Sam frowned."What do you want?"

"You know what I want." John said. "Leave the hospital now and don't say anything to anyone or the next time you see Casey it will be in a morgue."

"Okay just don't hurt him." Sam said slowly getting up.

"You have five minutes to meet me around the comer." John hung up the phone.

Sam got changed with some of the clothes that Dean brought him and left the room. When the officers asked where he was going he lied and said he was meeting Dean in the cafeteria which was in the same direction he was going. After slipping out of the hospital he walked around the corner and saw a blue truck heading his way and he stopped. The window rolled down and he was staring at his father. "Where is Casey?"

"Get in the car Sam," John said.

Sam looked around before getting into the backseat. Without John looking he turned off his ringer and turned on his cell phone's trackers. He slipped it between the seat and hoped that Dean would be able to find him.

**…...**

**Thanks for reading and in the next chapter in order for Casey and Sam to make it out alive he's going to have to stand up to his father and that's exactally what he's going to do. So review and the next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

"What the hell do you mean he's gone?" Dean snapped.

"He was seen on camera leaving the hospital and getting into a blue truck about an hour ago." Misha said. "We found that truck on the side of the road and we searched it and found Sams phone in the backseat."

"So Sam willingly got into that truck? Dean asked. "Why would he do that?"

"The last call he got was from Casey." Misha said. "I bet that John has Casey and he threatened to kill him if he didn't come."

"Why the hell are you just telling me this?" Dean yelled. "He's been missing for an hour now Misha!"

"Because all you're going to do is make things worse so just stay out of it." Misha said.

"And how the hell am I suppose to do that!" Dean yelled again.

"I don't know." Misha said. "But if I even get the feeling that you're getting involved I'm going to lock you up until this is over, got it?"

Dean settled back down. "Fine." Then something occurred to him. "Wait you said Casey called him last but what if he still has Casey's phone, can you track it?"

Misha got up and was about to leave but he turned back to Dean. "Stay here and if anything comes up I will call you."

**…**

Casey's head was throbbing from the crash he was in earlier but that didn't stop him from trying to get lose. His shoulder felt like it was dislocated and he bit down on his lips to keep from yelling out in pain. After a while of struggling he was finally able to slip out of the ropes. Untying the gag from his mouth he searched the small from for anything he could use as a weapon. He stopped when he heard someone yelling and it sounded like Sam. He grabbed the chair that he was tied to and left the room in search for Sam.

**…**

Sam was being held down on a mattress by John. Even though John was much heaver and stronger then he was he kept kicking and screaming. He hit John a few times before john hit him in the stomach where he was shot and he screamed out in pain.

**…**

Casey walked through the halls if the unfamiliar place as Sams voice got louder and louder. He finally halted at a room at the end of the hall and saw John on top of Sam. He hit John with the chair and jumped on his back. His arm locked around his neck as he tried to chock him out.

Sam was on the verge of blacking out from the pain he was in but they were still focused enough to see Casey and John fighting. He then spotted the gun at the end of the bed and he started to reach for it.

John backed Casey against the wall and threw him to the ground. He then started striking Casey over and over in the face. When he heard the gun go off he froze and turned to see Sam pointing the gun at him. He held his hands up and slowly stood up, allowing Casey to crawl out of the way. "Sam?"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled. "My whole life I've lived in fear because of you. You took away my childhood and ruined my life. What kind of father would do that to his own kid? You're a sick fucking pervert who deserves to be in hell."

"Okay you win." John said. "I'm going to jail and you'll be free of me forever."

Sam shook his head. "As long as your ass is breathing you always will be. I want you to know that every bullet in this gun is for everything you took from me. For Casey, for Dean and for everything else that you ruined with your hands."

"Sam take it easy?" Casey said walking over to him.

"No!" Sam snapped. "We let him live once and looked what happened." He said looking over at Casey. "This time he's not leaving this place alive." He moved closer to John, the gun trembling in his hands. For everything you did to me." He shot John in the chest. Standing over his body he emptied the gun in his chest. He dropped to his knees and moved away form John's motionless body. His whole body was shaking and in pain. He felt Casey wrap his arms around him and he leans into his chest. Finally giving into the utter pain he was in everything went dark.

**…**

**Two hours later**

Dean was sitting in a cell at the police station when he saw Misha heading his way and he jumped up. "Misha what the hell is going on?"

Misha smiled. "Their both in the hospital and John is dead." He used a key to open the cell. "Come on I'll take you to the hospital."

**…**

Sam was once again lying in a hospital bed completely exhausted from the day's events but all he wanted was to see Dean. Just then the door opened and in walked Dean. "Dean?"

Dean went over to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm so glad that you're okay." He pulled back. "What the hell were you thinking leaving like that? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry the only thing I was thinking about at that moment was Casey." Sam said. "I didn't want anyone else to get hurt, I'm sorry."

"It's all over now." Dean said. "Everything is going to be okay now." He noticed the tiredness in Sams eyes and smiled. "You should get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed Sam on the head. "I love you so much."

Sam smiled tiredly. "I love you too." He said before drifting off to sleep.

**…**

Misha walked into Casey's room just as the nurse was finishing up bandaging his head. "Hey Casey, how are you feeling?"

"My head is killing me but other than that I'm pretty sore." Casey said rubbing his shoulder. "How is Sam doing?"

"He's good" Misha said. "But I wanted to know why you were so hell bent on being there for Sam?"

"I don't have any brothers or sisters so when I met Sam he started to fill that stop." Casey said. I couldn't just turn my head and pretend that nothing was going on. I care a lot about Sam and I would do anything for him, just like he would for me. Wouldn't you do the same thing for Dean?"

Misha sighed. "Yeah, I guess he's pretty lucky to have a friend like you. Anyway your parents are on their way so you should get in a little sleep, you've been through a lot."

Casey nodded and lies down on the bed. "God I hate the hospital."

Misha smiled. "Well you won't be in here long."

**…**

Turns out Casey had to stay in the hospital for a few more days because of his head injury. To make matters worse he was bound to a wheelchair until his nurse said otherwise. That night he went to Sams room and glad when he saw him watching TV. "Hey dude."

"Casey." Sam said. "I heard you had to stay a few more days. I've been in the hospital for so long I can't wait to get out." He sighed. "Hey thanks for being there for me."

"I'm always going to be here for you." Casey said. "No matter what."

"Me too." Sam said.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review, the next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was completely tired of everything. It's been a few days since everything happened and he's been floored with questions and accusations over twenty different cops. It's been a few days since everything happened and he's been floored with questions and accusations by over twenty different cops. He was just getting out of another interrogation when Misha walked into his room. "Please don't ask me anymore questions. I have given my statement a million times already. Can I just have a minute alone?"

"I'm not here to question you." Misha said. "Dean and Casey are being questioned again so I was just making sure that you we're alright."

Sam sighed. "What's going to happen to me now?" He asked. "Am I going to go to jail for killing John?"

"No you're not." Misha said. "We know everything that happened when you were young. We know how he ran Casey off the road and kidnapped him. What happened with John was self defense."

"So what should I do now?" Sam asked.

"The only thing you can do now is rest." Misha said. "I'm going to do whatever I can to help you through this."

"Thanks Misha." Sam said. "Oh hey Dean said that you were going to bring me some stuff for school. I've missed so many days because of all this and I don't think I'll even be ready for all this."

"You will." Misha said. "You just have to work a little harder than you already do. I talked to your teachers and your principal and you and Casey are going to get some extra time before your final exam." he sat one of the book bags on the side of Sam's bed. "Don't do it now, just get some rest. I'm going to give Casey the news and once Dean finishes up he's going to come see you but he can't stay long."

"Okay." Sam said. He really wasn't even up to doing any kind of work for school but he knew he had to because he didn't want to miss his graduation. Fifteen minutes later Dean came into his room. "Are they done interrogating you?"

Dean sighed and sat in the chair next to Sam's bed. "Yeah, this has been a crazy few months."

"I can't wait until I get out of here." Sam said. Hopefully all this goes away and we can finally be happy. Casey and I will graduate and none of theses cops will be on our asses." He smiled. "Besides Misha anyway."

"They can't do anything to you." Dean said. "It was self defense, right?"

Sam looked away from Dean. I wanted him dead Dean. He was on his knees with his hands above his head. He wasn't a threat anymore but I didn't care. I shot him in the chest and I could have stopped but I didn't. I emptied that gun in his chest and made sure his ass was Dead and you know what, it felt good. It felt good to see the light go out in his eyes and I don't regret a single thing I did."

"Sam-" Dean started to say.

"No." Sam said cutting him off. "He's taken everything from me, from us and now Casey. He deserves much worse and he should burn in hell for it."

Dean looked around then back at Sam. "Sam look at me." Sam looked at Dean. "I know this is hard for you and we can never get somethings back but we can move on from it. It's me and you Sam and together we can make it through anything and we're going to make it through this. The past is in the past now and whatever happens now it's going to be because we made it happen, okay."

Sam nodded. "Okay."

Dean took Sam's hand. "Sammy I want you to keep all this between us. Don't tell Casey and especially Misha."

Sam nodded again. "How long can you stay?"

"Not long." Dean said. "You are sill in police custody so I can't come see you as mush as I want. I just wanted to see you and make sure you're okay and let you know that I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Times up!" An officer said coming into the room.

Dean sighed and stood up. "I'll come back as soon as I can." He kissed Sam. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too." Sam said

**…...**

Dean was talking with Misha in the waiting room when that same officer came over to them. "what the hell do you want?"

The man sighed "Hey I don't mean to interrupt but I just had to know if it was true. What kind if sick fuck sleeps with his own brother?"

Dean was about to hit the man in the face but he was stopped by Misha. "Get off me!" He yelled.

"Calm down." Misha said. "Get out of here Barns." Once he was gone Misha let go of Dean. "Are you trying to get arrested for assaulting an officer?"

"Did you hear what the hell he said?" Dean yelled. "God I'm so sick of all these people judging me and fucking with me because of my relationship with Sam. All I wanted was for him to have a normal and safe life. I wanted to shield him from the pain he suffered as child by having his childhood stolen from him. I just want all this shit to me over." Dean sat down in one of the chairs. "Sammy is my whole world and I can't lose him."

Misha sat next to him. "I know you can't and screw everyone else who doesn't understand or like what you have with your brother." Misha said. "Love is love no matter what and I can see how much you love Sam. This is your life so don't pay attention to what they say. You just live your life with Sam."

Dean looked over at Misha. "Thanks Misha."

**…...**

**The next morning**

Sam was sitting up in the hospital bed. He sat there staring in space all night, unable to sleep. He was so tired of being in the hospital and in this bed. To make matters worse with the cops always in his face he felt like a prisoner. He was even cuffed to the bedside rail like he was going to escape. He didn't move when he heard the door open and close but when he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked over to see Casey and smiled. "I thought you weren't suppose to be in here?"

"I'm not." Casey said. "The officers guarding my room finally left so I thought I'd come see how you were holding up."

"I fucking hate this place." Sam said. "I'm locked up in here like a prisoner and they won't let me do anything. All I want is to be in my bed. I just want to lock myself in my house and never leave again."

"It's going to be okay Sam." Casey said.

Sam looked over at Casey. "How can you possibly know that?" Casey looked down and Sam knew something was wrong. "Casey, what did you do?"

Casey smiled. "Just trust me and let me help you for a change." He stood up. "I have to go before they find me here and I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. It's something I will never forget and please don't hate me for what I'm about to do." He sighed. "Bye Sammy."

"Casey!" Sam yelled after him but he was gone.

**…...**

Three days later, still no word from Casey and Sam was freaking out. He hasn't spoken to Dean or Misha and that just made him freak out even more. So when Misha walked into his room he was elated but by the look on his face he knew something was wrong. "Misha I'm so glad you're here because I've been freaking out for days now."

Misha walked over to the other side of Sam's bed and unlocked the cuffs. "You're cleared of all charges Sam."

Sam rubbed his wrist. "What are you talking about?" He yelled. "What changed in the past few days?" Suddenly it hit him. "Where is Casey?"

"He confessed that he was the one who shot John in self defense." Misha said.

"What?" Sam said. "Where is he?"

"At the station." Misha said. "He's being charged with murder and is going to serve time. We won't know how long until his court date next week."

Sam couldn't believe what Misha was telling him. Casey was taking the fall for something he didn't do. He started to get up from the bed but Misha stopped him. "I can't just sit here and do nothing Misha."

"I'm going down there and talk to him today." Misha said. "I'm sure Casey had his reason's for doing this and I'm going to find out why. I just wanted to give you the news. I told Dean and he's on his way up here. You're cleared to leave the hospital and he's going to take you home. Just don't do anything until you hear from me. Once I talk to Casey I'll come to you, okay."

Sam tried not to let it show but he was terrified, but not for him, for Casey.

**TBC...**

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't know how the justice system works but this is my own fictional way.**

**Tuesday morning **

Dean was standing in the doorway of Sam's hospital room talking to his doctor. "Are you sure he's going to be okay?" He was staring at Sam who was sitting on the bed looking down at the floor.

"He's going to be fine." The doctor said. "He's been through a log the past few months so just give him some time. I prescribed him some pain pills that he can use whenever he's in pain but every 24 hours. You should be able to pick it up later today. You have my number in case anything goes wrong or you have some questions."

"Thanks doc." Dean waited for him to leave before going over to Sam who was still looking down. "Sammy?" Sam looked up at Dean. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "I just want to go home." He sighed. "What do you think Casey is doing?"

Dean sighed. "Casey is going to be fine."

"He's going to jail for something I did." Sam said.

"He's not going to jail Sam." Dean said. "He has Misha and a kick ass lawyer of a dad and he's going to get through this. Their not going to let anything happen to him." He pulled Sam into a hug. "I promise."

Sam didn't say anything back, he just wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "Did Misha call yet?"

"No." Dean said. "I haven't heard anything but when I get home I'll call him." He kissed Sam on the head. "Come on let's go home."

**…...**

When Sam got home he went right to the bedroom. A few minutes later Dean joined him. He sat next to Sam who was lying on his back staring at him. "Misha called and he's going to come over later. He talked to Casey but I don't think anything more." He really didn't want to leave Sam alone but he missed so many days from work and they were going to fire him if he had missed anymore. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay here alone?"

Sam smiled. "I'll be fine Dean, I'm just tired."

"Well get some sleep." Dean said. "And if you need me all you have to do is call." He leans down and kisses Sam. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said. Not ten minutes later he was asleep. He didn't wake up until late that night. Getting up he headed downstairs and found Dean in the kitchen. "When did you get here?"

"Two hours ago." Dean said. "Come and sit down you should eat something." He fixed Sam a plate of food and sat in front of him at the table. "I have you pills if you need them."

"Have you talked to Misha?" Sam asked.

"He came over but you were out." Dean said. "He told me that nothing changed and Casey's court date was Monday morning at nine. I'm going to go but I want you to stay here. For your health I just want you to rest."

Sam nodded. "Okay." He started to eat then smiled. "I missed your food Dean."

Dean smiled. "Yeah it's been a while huh." He fixed himself something to eat and sat back down next to Sam.

Sam looked over at Dean. "Hey we're going to be okay, right?"

"We're going to be fine." Dean said.

**…...**

Come Monday morning the following week Sam couldn't sleep. He was so worried about Casey court appearance that it kept him up. He felt the bed move and looked over to see Dean staring at him. "Morning"

Dean stretched and sat up next to Sam. "Please don't tell me you've been up all night?"

"His hearing is today." Sam said. "What if something goes wrong?"

Dean sighed. "Sammy nothing is going to go wrong. He has a whole lot of people in his corner and he's going to be out here before you know it, just trust me."

Sam nodded. "So when are you leaving?"

Dean looked at the bedside table clock and groaned. "I might as well get up before I fall asleep again." He stood up and smiled down at Sam. "Care to join me?"

"No you go ahead." Sam said.

"Will you at least get some sleep." Dean said.

"Yeah." Said said. "Go get ready I'll live."

**…...**

**Thirty minutes later Dean came back into the room. Sam was asleep so he got dressed and left a note before leaving.**

**…...**

Three hours later Sam was woken up by the doorbell ringing. He got up and slowly made his way downstairs. He paused at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me Maggie." Maggie was one of Sam's classmates and another friend.

Sam opened the door and saw Maggie holding a vase of flowers. "Hey Maggie what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you theses." Maggie said. "Their from the whole class. Went sent Casey's family one too. I'm really glad that you guys are okay."

"Thanks Maggie." Sam said. "You're welcome to come in if you want."

"Okay." Maggie said. "So have you heard anything about Casey yet?"

"I haven't heard anything but my brother is going to call me when he knows something." Sam said. "I'm glad you're here Maggie because I could really use someone to talk too."

Maggie smiled. "Well I can stay as long as you want me too."

**…...**

**That night**

Dean entered the house completely exhausted. He dropped everything and went up to the bedroom where Sam was asleep/ he wanted to wake him up and tell him the good news but he decided to let him rest. After showering and eating he joins Sam in bed.

**…...**

Sam woke up the next morning to find Dean not there. Looking at the clock he saw that it was around six o' clock in the morning. He saw Dean's clothes on the floor so he made his way downstairs. Dean was watching TV and he walked over to him. "What did they say about Casey?"

Dean turned to Sam. "He's going to be okay. Turns out you're not the only one John was messing with. He was wanted for killing a eight year old boy a year ago." He shook his head. "I still don't get how he could do something like this." He looked over at Sam when he sat next to him. "Casey is home but his dad grounded him so I don't know when you're going to be able to see him."

"I told him not to do it." Sam said. "Well I didn't really tell him that but I would have if I known what he was doing. I still can't believe he did that."

"I can." Dean said. "To tell you the truth I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes. He's a good guy and he's done so much for us."

Sam smiled. "Yeah he's great."

"I'll talk to his dad and see if he can come over." Dean said. "I told you everything was going to be okay. Man Casey's dad is a hell of a lawyer. Next time I need legal advice I'm going right to him."

Sam laughed. "Si it's really all over now?"

Dean nodded. "Yes and I'm so freaking happy that it is."

"Me too." Sam leans onto Dean's shoulder. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too Sammy." Dean said.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please leave a review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A few days later**

Sam has been stuck in the house ever since coming home from the hospital and he was board out of his mind. It was Thursday afternoon and he was sitting in front of the TV. He had just got finish complaining to his brother because he was tired of being stuck in the house. He looked over at the door when he heard knocking. Whoever it was wouldn't go away so he got up to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Dude it's me." Casey said. "Open the door."

Sam opened the door and peeked out. Casey was standing outside smiling. "Casey where the hell have you been?" He said opening the door all the way.

"My dad grounded me." Casey said coming into the house. "I wanted to come over soon but my dad is pretty pissed with me for what I did. I'm only here because he wasn't home so I have to be back before he does or I'll be in more trouble."

Sam closed the door and punched Casey on the arm. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ow." Casey said rubbing his arm. "Look I know that it wasn't by best idea but you've been through a lot. I just wanted you to have one day without fearing that something bad is going to happen." He sighed. "I really glad I had my dad there to help because I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for him."

Sam shook his head. "I still can't believe you did all that for me. I mean you put your life in harm's way just for me." He sat on the arm of the couch. "Seriously you could have easily walked away but you didn't."

Casey walked over to the couch and sat down. "Because not only are you my best friend but you're like my brother and I would do anything for you."

"So if you could redo everything that happened the past few months would you do it?" Sam asked. "Would you walk away?"

Casey shook his head. "No I wouldn't." He said. "I would still do the same thing Sam."

"Thanks." Sam said. "I wouldn't be here with you."

"Me either." Casey said. "So have you been to school yet? I'm not going back until next week. I heard that Misha had a lot of makeup work for us to do. I hope we still get to graduate this year because I really can't go through another year. Especially considering how hard we worked this year."

Sam shook his head. "We'll be alright."

"So what have you been doing since you been home?" Casey said.

"Nothing but watching TV." Sam said. "Dean won't let me do anything or go anywhere until he one hundred percent sure that I'm okay."

Casey smiled. "He sounds more like a dad then a boyfriend."

"Well he's been more of a dad to me then my own so I guess you can say that." Sam sighed and looked down. "Do you think our lives will ever go back to normal?"

Casey slid off the arm of the chair onto the chair. I hope so because ever since all this ended people from school has been coming over nonstop. I almost don't want to go back to school. They're going to be in our faces asking us questions and everything."

Sam smiled. "I hope it doesn't last long."

Casey's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pockets, it was his dad. "Awe crap it's my dad. He's probably home now and he's going to kill me?" He got up and walked away from Sam to answer it. "Hey dad…I'm at Sam's place…I know I'm grounded but I was going to come right back. I just wanted to make sure he was okay…Fine I'm on my way now…Bye." He hung up the phone and looked over Sam. "I have to go home." He said. "I'll see you whenever we go back to school."

Sam smiled. "Later." He got up and locked the door. Going back over to the couch he continued watching TV.

**…**

Casey pulled into his driveway and saw his dad leaning against his truck. "Here we go." He said pulling up beside him. Getting out of the car he headed over to him. "I thought you weren't going to be back until late?"

"I left some paper work here so I came back to get it." His dad said. "That's when I found out that my grounded son wasn't where he was suppose to be."

"I'm sorry." Casey said. "Next time I will ask you before I go anywhere."

His dad smiled. "You're not going anywhere for the next month Casey but school and back." He held out his hand. "No can I have your car keys please?"

"Dad?" Casey almost yelled. "I'm already stuck in the house and now you're taking my car."

"You have no need for it anyway." His dad said smiling. "You're grounded remember?"

Casey groaned. "Okay fine." He handed his dad his keys. "Are you going to take my phone too?"

"Do you want me to take your phone?" His dad asked. "Because I can take you phone if you want."

"No I'll keep it." Casey said. "And I'm sorry I left the house, it won't happen again." He headed to the house.

"Hey Casey." His dad said. "You know I love you right."

Casey smiled. "I know dad I love you too." He watched his dad leave then went inside.

**…**

**That night**

Sam was still sitting on the couch watching TV when Dean came home. "Hey." He said not looking back at him. "How was your day?"

"Long and boring." Dean said. "What about you?"

"Nothing as usual." Sam said. "I'm tired of being in the house Dean."

Dean sighed. "Okay you can start going back to school next week."

Sam smiled and looked back at Dean. "Can I really or are you just saying that?"

Dean chuckled. "I'm serious you can go back to school." He leans down and kisses Sam on the cheek. "Love you." He said heading to the bedroom.

Sam stayed where he was and when Dean came back he joined Sam on the couch. "Casey was here."

"Oh how is he doing?" Dean asked.

"Grounded." Sam said. "And he's probably in more trouble because he came here when he wasn't suppose to."

Dean shook his head. "Casey is crazy." He looked over at Sam. "How are you feeling by the way?"

Sam groaned. "I'm fine Dean, it's just a gunshot wound."

Dean looked down. "No I didn't mean you gunshot wound, I mean the other thing." Sam didn't say anything. "Sammy?"

"I'm not ready to talk about that Dean." Sam said looking down. "Please don't make me talk about it."

Dean nodded. "Okay but you know I'm always here, right."

Sam smiled and wiped his face. "I know you are." He pulled his legs on the couch and leans on Dean. "You always were."

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam. "And I always will be, no matter what."

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Dean was sitting in front of the school staring at Sam who was staring out the window. "Are you sure about this Sammy?"

"Yeah." Sam said. "I just want everything to go back to normal Dean. That means facing school and facing everyone else." He looked over at Dean. "I'm going to be okay Dean."

Dean sighed. "Just call me if anything goes wrong. Then I'll come get you and we'll try again another day."

"I will." Sam said. "And I will see you after school." He said getting out of the car. He waited for Dean to drive off before turning around and heading into the school. He kept his eyes straight ahead but he could still feel the others staring at him. Being in the crowded halls only made it worse for him. He did the best he could to make it to his locker without bumping into anyone. Finally making it to his locker he looked around. Half the kids were staring at him and the other half were talking about him. Opening his locker he went to get his stuff but he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around.

"Dude everyone has been talking about you." Cory said. He was another one of Sam's classmates. "They say that you were raped by your old man because you were sleeping with your brother." He leans in close to Sam. "Is it true, are you banging your brother?"

"Just leave me alone." Sam said turning back around.

"Was Casey raped too?" Cory asked. "Was that why he killed your dad?" He sighed. "Dude tell me the truth because I've been hearing all kinds of stuff about you. Like your dad caught you in bed with your brother. Then Casey showed up and kill him. Are you sleeping with Casey too or is it just your brother?"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled.

"Hey!" Casey yelled going over to them. "He said leave him alone now leave before I kick your ass."

Cory looked from Casey to Sam then walked off.

Casey looked over at Sam and sighed. "Are you okay Sam?"

Sam sighed. "How has your day been so far?" He asked going back to his locker.

"Me?" Casey said leaning against the lockers. "Before I even left the house I knew today wasn't going to be good. I've gotten looks and a few harsh words but it's all good. People coming up to me and asking what happened. Am I okay, was I raped and did kill I him." He groaned. "I just wish they would all shut up about it."

"I'm sorry." Sam said. "You're going through all of this because if me. I ruined your life Casey."

"Sam would you stop it with all that." Casey said. "I'm still here because of you, you didn't ruin anything. Besides all of that is behind us now. We should focus on our future after this hellhole. So lets just forget about everything that happened and go back to normal."

Sam closed his locker and looked around. "Why don't you tell them all that."

Casey followed his gaze. "Forget about all of them, and forget what they say."

"I'll try." Sam said.

"Come on I'll walk you to class." Casey said.

** ...**

As the day went on things seemed to calm down for Sam. People still came up to him but only to say there were glad he was okay. When lunch rolled around he was thinking about skipping it but then decided not too. After that school was a breeze for him and Casey.

** ...**

After school Casey sat with Sam at the bus stop as they waited for Dean. "Do you think your brother can give me a ride home?"

Sam nodded. "I still can't believe your dad took your car in the first place. I mean you treat that car like you would treat your girlfriend."

"Maxine is my baby and my first car." Casey said. "I've had her since I was fourteen and trust me if I had a girlfriend I would still treat Maxine better. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life."

"Dude it's a car." Sam said. "I don't know about you but your relationship with your car is kind of freaky."

Casey smiled. "Please, I can get a girlfriend if I wanted one but I don't. For now Maxine is the only one for me." He sighed. "I've never been without her for this long, I miss her."

"Stop with Maxine." Sam said. "It's really freaking me out now." Casey just laughed.

**...**

After dropping Casey off Sam and Dean headed home. "So did everything go okay?"

Sam nodded. "It started out rough but it settled down after lunch. This guy Cory was really getting on my nerve though but every time I turned around there he was. The teachers were pretty nice though."

"Why didn't you talk to the teachers about it?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "Because it would have only made things worse. They can say anything they want about our relationship. I love you and thats all that matters to me."

Dean smiled. "I love you too."

**...**

Casey was upstairs lying on his bed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" He yelled.

"Hey." His dad said coming into his room. "Okay I'm going to be late all this week. I'm trusting you to say home if I give you your keys back. You're only to drive it to school and back. If I catch you in it it's going to the impound lot got it?"

Casey took the keys. "I promise that I won't drive it." His dad turned and left."Oh baby I promise I will never leave you again."He said kissing the keys he held in his hands.

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon. **


End file.
